Oh Reid, What Will I Do With You?
by simplelittlebookworm
Summary: A series of Reid/OC oneshots
1. Kings and Queens

Kings and Queens

Olivia Williamson. She's the girl all the guys want. She's hot, she's glamorous, and she's sexy. She wears high heels, doc martens, skinny jeans, miniskirts. She's got it all. And yes, Spencer Reid had the hots for her. The King of the Nerds, fell for Aphrodite. She was a beauty queen, and Reid was a random knowledge king. This is the story of the king and queen; though they're from entirely different universes, they still managed to find love in each other.

"I tried to be perfect, I tried to be honest, I tried to be everything you ever wanted," screamed from Olivia's headphones. As the newest member to the BAU, she probably shouldn't have been ignoring everyone around her, but she figured she knew what she was doing.

"I tried to be smarter, tried to be stronger, tried to be everything but you," she sang to herself.

"You always sing when you have your ipod in?"

"HUH?" She pulled her headphones out. "Hey Reid, what's up?"

"You'll go deaf if you do that," he sits on the end of her desk.

"Been doing it for a decade," She starts whispering, "And I can still hear myself."

He laughed and walked away. When was he gonna figure it out? She was interested. She had tried flirting with him so many times she just eventually gave up.

"These are all the little things that make me smile, this is all the stuff that makes life worth while. One day I will eat your brains and it'll be great, so let's sing about the things we like and meet your fate," her phone rings. Its Hotch. "Hey, what's up?"

"No time for this, get your stuff and get to the jet. We got a case. I'll brief you all when you get here." And he hangs up.

"Why is your ring tone about eating brains?" Spencer asks.

She grabs her coffin purse and heads to the elevator with Spencer. "Why do you know the weirdest things ever?" "Are we going to play this game? Because I could ask you a whole lot of questions."

Once they were all on the jet, they headed for Los Angeles. A pattern of three homicides, all engaged women, all young and murdered maliciously. They decided that two of the agents should go undercover as a soon-to-be-married couple. Names were drawn and as luck would have it, Reid and Williamson. They were to be an undercover married couple.

Morgan tossed Reid a velvet box, "Get going pretty boy."

Prentiss yelled, "Do it like you actually getting married!" Olivia blushed. She couldn't imagine Spencer proposing, even if it was fake.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

He turned back to Olivia, "Will you marry me? For the sake of the case?"

"Yeah sure whatever," she blew it off. She had to. He wasn't interested why should she act like she was? He seemed taken aback, but none-the-less slipped the one karat diamond ring onto her finger. "I like the size of this rock. Who paid for this?"

"It's cubic zirconium. I can tell," Spencer says. Of course its fake. He smiles weakly at her, looking absolutely adorable.

She nods her head and puts her headphones back in. "I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream, 'cause my dreams don't comfort me…"

"So you see," the man sobbed, "I sent Maddie down the street to get a toy our son left at the neighbor's house, when a white van pulled up and just took her. " The unsub had been taking younger, engaged women. Olivia was twenty-five and now appeared to be engaged and they hoped to use her as live bait. They were both given new names, to be used when addressed in public: Mr. and Mrs. Greg and Genevive Patterson. They were to marry next April, and were planning on having children. And since all the victims bought their wedding gowns at one specific store, they were told to buy one there.

"Honey, what do you think of this one?" 'Genevive' looked at a giant Cinderella wedding dress.

"Oh yeah. That's nice," 'Greg' said, putting his hands in his pockets. Truth be told he found himself quite eccentric about this whole fake engagement to Olivia. He had liked her ever since she joined the BAU and Morgan told him several times to ask her out, but couldn't. He knew he was socially awkward, he fully admitted to it, but god it was a bitch sometimes. He wished he could just get over his fear.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when an obese brown haired woman came over. "Need any help?"

"Could we try this one on?" Olivia pointed at the Cinderella dress in front of her. Every little girl dreams of their wedding, and this was her dream wedding dress. "Size three."

"Ooooh aren't you lucky? This is the last size three I have," she brings out the dress and gestures her to a dressing room.

"Greg, you wait here while I try this on," she called.

"Okay." Spencer was contemplating. He was waiting for the exact moment when he could ask her out. Once they got home, she'd cook dinner, then after that he'd ask her out to dinner on Friday!

"Spencer!" He heard. He called for back up and rushed into the dressing room only to be hit with pepper spray. He kept his eyes open, even though they burned. He had good enough vision to shoot the unsub in the leg and close his eyes again.

"FBI! FBI! LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS!" Thankfully, Morgan and Prentiss were only outside in the parking lot.

He heard terrified shouts from other customers and workers. But one stood out to him. The painful cry of Olivia. "My leg! It's broken!"

A week later the team was back in D.C. and Olivia was on crutches. Her tibia was fractured in half and she'd be in a cast for at least five months. And Reid still hadn't got a chance to ask her out. Needless to say, he still didn't have enough courage. He sincerely contemplated having someone else ask her out for him.

"Dude. Reid. Don't you ever listen to Nike? JUST DO IT!" Morgan shouted at him. Olivia giggled as she heard him scream over her ipod. She turned it down and decided to eavesdrop.

"I can't Morgan, I just can't. She's too beautiful and I'm too nerd. She's the prom queen and I'm part of the chess club. These things just don't collide," he tried to make excuses, but Morgan wasn't buying it.

"Who freaking cares man? Just ask Olivia out! She's sure to say yes!"

"And if she doesn't?"

"Trust me. She will."

Reid sits back down at his desk and continues with paperwork. Morgan sighs and leaves the room. Olivia gets up with finished paper work to give to Hotch and stops by Reid's desk.

"Oi. Spencer." He looks up and she smiles at him. "I'm making Arroz con pollo (chicken and rice) on Saturday. And probably gonna watch Back to the Future. Sound good?" His eyes lit up. "Come by at four and we'll hang out." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Dr. Spencer Reid. The one who graduated high school at age twelve. The one who has PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering and B.A.s in Psychology and Sociology. Just got a date with Olivia Williamson. The one who won prom queen. Twice. The one who was…well, everything he wasn't. All he could do was stare at her backside, hold his cheek, and not believe anything that had happened in the last month.


	2. Prim and Improper

Prim and Improper

It was 4 o' clock and Spencer was nervous. He stood on Olivia's porch in a button up, sweater vest, and jeans. He had brought flowers because Morgan told him to. A collection of white carnations, white and pink lilies, and babies breath was good he supposed. He hesitantly knocked on the door and subconsciously held his breath.

She answered the door, looking absolutely beautiful. Her dark hair went well with the yellow sundress she had on. It was a nice day outside and she looked better then nice. "Spencer!" Her eyes glowed and her smile shimmered as she gave him a hug. "Come on in!" She closes the door behind him and pulls him to the kitchen. "Dinner. Is served." She smiled at him. It was a simple thing to cook, and Reid's favorite. He was convinced it was the fact that she made her own salsa.

"Uh," he swallowed. "First things first. These are for you." He handed her the bouquet he picked out earlier.

She took them and immediately smelt them. "These are beautiful! Why don't you sit down and I'll get a vase."

She left and Reid took the opportunity to examine her house. "How did she get this place on her own?" A large living room that connected to the bar counter and kitchen. No table. That's…odd.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Uh coke?"

"And Jack?"

"What?" He laughed.

She pulled a coke and a green slushie from the fridge. "Alcohol silly! We're sitting at the bar counter, I'm having a margarita!" She giggles.

"Olivia, I didn't know you drank," he was genuinely surprised.

"Hell yeah! Are you kidding? I was QUEEN of Jell-O shots in college! Is that a 'no' on the Jack Daniels?"

"Oh yeah, no thanks," he smiled.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Your loss."

They sat at the bar counter and made conversation during dinner. They talked and laughed a lot. Olivia noticed she was really enjoying Spencer's company. She was lonely in this big ole house all by herself.

She put the dishes in the dishwasher and poured herself her third margarita. "Are you planning on getting drunk tonight?" He asked.

"I'm totally getting fucked up on your ass. No just kidding! Totally not!" He was appalled. He had never heard her curse so much.

She dumps it out. "Yeah I should probably stop. The cursing? Yep, that's the alcohol talking." She walks into the living room and pulls out Back to the Future. "Movie?"

"Sure." He sits down and watches as she puts the movie on. He never knew such a simple thing could be so…attractive.

After she turned the lights off, she sat down next to him, accidentally a little too close, and she shifted over. She silently hoped that he'd put his arm around her and pull her back in but-OH MY GOD. This boy just read her mind. He did just that.

"I don't mind you so close. I feel…sort of comfortable around you…Which is weird because I've never been comfortable around anybody my whole life." He rambled when he was nervous. That was another bad habit of his. "It's part of my Asperger syndrome. It's kinda like autism, but see I was tested for autism and they said I'm not I just have slight-" She kissed him. Mid sentence. Her hands went to his hair and he stood still as if he were paralyzed. He exhaled. "Symptoms."

"Spencer. Calm down. You don't need to be nervous," she smiled for the millionth time this evening. "You're so cute."

He didn't know how to react. He came out of his paralyzed state and just sat there. She sighed and then he picked her chin up. "Slowly," he whispered. "I'll warm up to this." And kissed her again. After the soft kiss, she laid her head on his shoulder and smelt his sweet cologne, watching a movie with her favorite man.

The glorious couple sat on Olivia's couch simply watching Back to the Future. They were at the part where Michael J. Fox is singing "Johnny B. Goode".

"He never learned to read or write so well, but he could play a guitar just like a ringing' a bell. Go go! Gooo Johnny go!" Olivia sang along. The oven rang and she got up, still singing.

Spencer paused the movie and looked up. "I didn't know you were still cooking?"

She hobbles to the oven without her crutches and shuts the oven off. "Just baking." She pulls out a tray and the scent of brownies filled the room. "Want one?"

He presses his lips together. "Sure."

She brings out two pieces. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to them."

"What?"

"Everybody's all 'oh pot brownies, pot brownies!' but I bring crystal meth cupcakes and I'M the weirdo!" He stared at her, appalled once again. Only giving her that 'are you serious?' look. "Oh my god! I'm KIDDING! I never did meth or pot. Chill out boy!" She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Oh Spencer. What am I going to do with you?" She giggled.

He didn't know what to do. His Asperger's syndrome was kicking in again. He didn't know what to say. That's one trait of autism he did have. The lack of empathy, and it bothered him to no end. It was lonely. Maybe she was the girl to help him to change. Just maybe…

Spencer woke up the next morning slightly after 10 on Olivia's couch. "Morning sleepy head." He turned around and Olivia was in a different dress and an apron over it. He could faintly hear a radio in the background. He stood up and when she giggled it was then he realized how disheveled he was. His shirt and pants all wrinkled, his hair was an absolute mess.

"I-I guess I should go," he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.

"If you want," she put her hands in her apron pocket and walked to him. "I'm not going to lie, I kind of enjoy having some one else here. And even last month when we were just pretending-"

"I didn't want it to be pretend."

She gave him a true genuine smile. Not a playful one, but one of pure happiness. She kissed him again. And when they say 'third times the charm', they weren't kidding.

The two of them stood in her kitchen, giggling back and forth, giving one another butterfly kisses, just listening as the radio sang. "Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love…"


	3. Love In This Club

Love In This Club

"Olivia!" JJ called.

"Yesm? I'm almost done with the paper work just," her voice trailed off. It was Friday and it was a rather slow day at work. Nothing coming in the office but paperwork. And after about 40 files, Olivia was done.

"No it's not that. Me and Emily want you to come clubbing with us tonight."

"Oh, I don't know you guys," she didn't have anything planned, she just didn't want to go. It seemed every time she went to a club, she was always asked by drunken men for sex. She'd heard every pick up line in the book. "Are you Jewish? 'Cause you Israeli hot!" Even, "I just shit my pants. Can I get in yours?"

"Come on, pleaseeeeeeee!"

"No thanks you guys. Maybe some other time?"

"What's going on here?" Reid asked, hearing only the last two statements.

"Spence, get your girlfriend to come to the bar with us," JJ said.

The two blushed. "She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend," they said simultaneously.

"Uh huh, of course you aren't. Heyyyyyyyyy! What if we all went? Like BAU night out! Morgan! Rossi! You guys up for hitting the club tonight?"

"I'm down!"

"Sure I guess."

"Then it's settled! We'll all go!" Emily shouted.

"I don't know," Olivia mumbled.

"It'll be fun," Spencer smiled down at her.

"See come on! Even Reid's coming!"

"Alright fine…"

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The two of them shouted. "We'll all meet up at the club on 52nd street at 10!"

Olivia put some red lipstick n and she was ready to go. She wore a strapless, tight, black dress that came barely below her ass. She straightened her hair and applied a minimal amount of eyeliner. With black stripper heels and a matching black purse, she guessed she was ready.

As soon as she got there, she noticed him. Spencer looked good. Not club appropriate , but he looked good. Actually, to make himself club appropriate, all he had to do was lose the man-cardigan. He sat at the bar, chatting with Rossi; for she assumed the rest of them were dancing. The music was loud and the lights were colorful. She was twenty five, she figured she may as well act like it.

"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love! Like I'm the only girl who knows you heart!" She immediately found JJ and Emily and started dancing with them, when some random guy came up and started feeling her up from behind.

Spencer was getting more and more heated by the second. He hadn't seen Olivia come in, but he soon noticed her dancing with the other girls. It was when that guy came up behind her and started grinding on her he was getting pissed.

"Whatcha lookin at? Ohhh I get it," Morgan said. "You're getting jealous aren't you?" "Jealous? What? No!" Spencer lied.

"Reid. You're knuckles are turning white," Rossi said. And that they were. He was so angered, he was clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Oh who am I kidding? I'm…pissed!"

"Pissed that she can get other guys and you can't get other girls? Or just the fact that another guy is touching her?"

"The latter of the two," he mumbled.

"She's your woman. Go get her!" Morgan yelled at him.

"I…I don't know how…" He looked down at the floor. He wasn't good at confrontation with anybody, not to mention somebody trying to get his girl.

"The way I see it, you got two options. One: go and beat the snot out of that guy, but we all know that's not gonna happen. So two: take her away."

"Take her away?"

"Go up and start dancing with her! Oh my god! Dude, are you really that clueless?" Morgan lectures.

"Well, I can't do either."

"Well, then you're just going to have to sit here and watch her dance with some other guy."

He made up his mind. He prayed that the DJ would play a slow song sometime soon. He couldn't dance for his life, but swaying for a slow dance wasn't hard…

"I normally don't do this but how bout a slow song," said the DJ. Here was his chance. He supposed it was now or never.

He got up and went to make his way over. "Reid! Where you goin'?"

"To go get my girl?"

"ATTA BOY, REID!" Morgan screamed as Rossi laughed.

Spencer put his hands in his pockets and blushed. He could not believe he was doing this. He made his way to Olivia and tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes parted from that other guy, when she saw him she smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand. She gently took it and giggled.

"I see you searching for somebody that'll take you out and do you right," roared the amplifiers.

"You know, I was waiting for you to come dance with me," she looked up at him as they slowly swayed back and forth.

"Really? I've never heard that before…"

"Well I was."

"You know, I couldn't help but feel angry when you were dancing with that other guy. Well, 'angry' would work, but it doesn't completely describe it. I think 'envious' is a better word. Though I always thought anger and envy came hand in hand, but that's not necessarily true."

"Spencer."

"Sorry," he laughed, embarrassed.

She laid her head on his chest, listening to the faint yet rapid beating of his heart and the music.

"Everybody says you're my girlfriend, but we really haven't been out on a date," he whispers to her.

"But we've kissed," she said back.

"Are you insinuating that you are my girlfriend?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm not?"

"You're choice," he leaned down and kissed her once again.

"Well I'll be damned," Rossi said.

Morgan leaned back on the bar counter, "No shit."

JJ sat down on a chair and stared at them, "I want my husband to kiss me like that!"

"Yeah. How much you want to bet that's the most passionate kiss of her entire life?" Emily laughed.

"And Reid's first!" Morgan shouted. The group couldn't help but laugh as there really was 'Love In This Club'.


	4. Ever After

Ever After

Spencer had been coughing up a lung all day. He had been told by everybody at least once to go home. There was too much paperwork to be done and he felt that he needed to do it.

He was having another cough attack. This was probably the third one in the last hour. "Okay," Olivia picked him up by the arm. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

"No," he started coughing again. JJ was already out sick, and Spencer was sure that was who he got it from, but still the paperwork needed to be done.

"But you need to. Hotch! I'm taking the rest of today off to assure Reid stays home."

"Finally. he needs to rest."

"But!" He shouted.

"I assure you, the paperwork will get done. Whether it be today, tomorrow, or even next week. Go get some rest."

He sighed, defeated. He grabbed his jacket and car keys and left with Olivia.

"Are you mad at me?" She broke the silence and took his hand into hers. They had been going for four months strong, and they had never been mad at each other once. He had been slowly warming up to intimacy with her. Even in four months still the little things disturbed him, such as French kissing and kissing the others neck.

"No, why would I be?"

"Well you seemed so concerned with work and not your physical well being so I thought you might be." They exited the building and hopped into Spencer's car. She rarely used her car; she walked practically everywhere.

"Not many people can say this but, I actually kind of like my job. And I hate missing out."

"See. 103. You shouldn't have been at work in the first place," Olivia lectured. As soon as they got to her house, she forced a thermometer down his throat and it proved he had a definite fever.

"But I feel fine," he lied. He was sicker then a dog and he knew it. He coughed for the millionth time.

"No, you aren't fine. So lay down. I'll go make you something," she left the room and entered the kitchen.

She was so sweet. Doing all this for him. Sure, he could've taken care of himself, but she wouldn't let him. She made him a wonderful dinner of homemade chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese. Shortly after dinner, she made him take the thermometer again.

"105, your fevers getting worse," she put her cheek on his forehead. He blushed as he noticed cleavage in front of him. He knew her feminine instincts were coming out, but he was enjoying it hell of a lot more now that the woman caring for him was absolutely gorgeous. He was pale as a ghost and normally he didn't want anybody to see him like this, but he didn't care right about now. He just wanted to lay down and fall asleep with her in his arms.

"Stay here," she kissed his heated forehead. She walked down the hallway and came back with a dark green liquid.

"No," he coughed. "Not Nyquil. I hate that stuff," he tried rolling into the fetal position to avoid taking it.

"Spencer," she said with annoyance. She grabbed his scrawny shoulders and rolled him back over. "You're taking it. I don't care if you don't like it, you need it."

"No," he pressed his lips together as she poured the gross smelling liquid into the small cup.

She handed him a bottle of water and pressed the cup to his lips. He shook his head back and forth. "Spencer," her voice was stern. He had to take it whether he liked it or not.

After taking his medicine, he drank half the water bottle. "I hate black licorice, not to mention the fact that that doesn't even taste like it."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry Honey. You'll just have to deal with it."

Reid was sweating, but he was cold. His fever was breaking and he was freezing cold. She had turned on the heater earlier and he had three blankets on him, but he was still cold.

"Come here," he smiled and coughed a little. She was sitting by his feet, listening the Mozart he had playing on his ipod.

"Yeah?" "Come here," he grabbed her arms and slid her upwards, so she was laying on top of him, her head above his. "Just say here okay?" He pulled her into a tight, possessive hug, not showing that he was going to let her go anytime soon.

Most people would worry about getting sick when they were around someone this infectious, but she couldn't care less. It was amazing how he could captivate her with his looks even when he was as sick and as pale as he was.

As she felt herself begin to fall asleep, she woke up. "Spencer," she mewed. "Come on, lets go to bed." He whined. He was comfortable out here. He didn't want to get up. She got off him and pulled at his left arm. "Come on."

He hesitantly got up and drug himself to his bed. He threw off his work clothes and changed into sweats and a tight gray T-shirt. He wasn't built or anything, but she had to admit, it made him look hot. She stole a pair of his boxers and crawled up next to him in bed. He put his arm around her shoulders instinctively. She laid her head on his chest and began to fall asleep.

It almost escaped his notice, but his arm around her had practically become reflex. His magnificent brain had been trained that this girl was his and there was no way in hell he was letting her go. She was everything he thought he never had a chance at. 'Surely a bird can love a fish, but where would they live?' 'Well I'll just have to build you wings.' He chuckled to himself. For surely she was the bird, and he the fish.


	5. Bigger Scars Make Better Stories

Bigger Scars Make Better Stories

"Hey! Olivia!" Reid handed her another stack of paperwork and gave her a light kiss on the head. "Got these for you and JJ said she wanted to talk to you."

"Ughhhhhhh more paperwork," she sighed. "Wait. What does JJ want?" "I don't know, go ask," he shrugs his shoulders. She gets up to leave when Reid grabs her hand, "Are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Would you like to come to dinner with me?" He blushes. This was only the second time he had legitimately asked her out.

"Definitely!"

"Cool," he breathes as she walks away.

He exhales loudly, "You still aren't any better than that?" Morgan sighs disappointedly.

"What do you mean? I'm getting hell of a lot better. I didn't stutter that time," he told him, convincing himself more than Morgan.

Morgan laughed and patted his scrawny co-worker's shoulder. "Man I ain't the one you gotta impress. It's her."

"What more do I do? We call each other boyfriend and girlfriend what more do I have to do?"

"Dude. You think you're reeling her in. Truth is, she ain't even on the hook yet," and with those words, he left.

"Hey JJ, Emily, what do you need?" She smiled, walking up to the girls.

JJ takes her arm and drags her to Garcia's office. "Okay. Spill," Emily says.

"Spill what?" She laughed, confused as to what was going on.

"We want to know everything!" Garcia asked giddily.

"About what?"

"What's going on with you and Reid!" JJ yelled. "I mean, the whole world knows you guys have been dating for like half a year, but we want the juicy details!" "How many times have you guys been to dinner?"

"How far have you guys gone?"

"Have you guys made out?"

"Had sex?"

"Okay! We've been out to dinner only like twice, but we've had dinner together a lot more than twice. We've only kissed on the lips a few times. He's awkward with the whole intimacy thing and no we most definitely have _not_ had sex!" She giggled. She felt like she was in high school all over again.

"Well what else?" Garcia urged.

"What was the sweetest thing he's ever done for you?" JJ questioned.

"Hm… That one time we went out dancing? He followed me to my house 'just to make sure the unsub wasn't following me'."

"But… we weren't on a case then… Awwww!"

As time went on, and more and more questions were asked, the girls got a little bit louder with their laughing. "Hey, hate to interrupt, but we can hear you laughing all the way across the office," Reid poked his head into Garcia's office.

All the girls had flushed faces from laughing so hard. "Also, Olivia would you like to leave now?"

"Sure," she breathed in. She couldn't stop laughing after all that they had talked about.

"Where you guys going?" asked Garcia.

"I don't know. Where we going, Honey?"

"Honey? Oohhh," JJ prodded.

The two blushed. "Oh probably just Matsuhisa," he shrugged his shoulders. The girls 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed. Matsuhisa was that fine, new, expensive, sushi place a few blocks from the office.

"Alright, just let me grab my stuff and we can go," she smiled at him. He pressed his lips together, nodded, then left.

"Oh. My. God. Shut up!" Garcia yelled.

"That place is ridiculously expensive," Emily said.

"I know. Damn, I feel special! Well, see you girls later," Olivia giggled and left the room.

"Reservation for two, Reid."

"Right this way."

They sat down at a candle lit table, quickly took orders, then sat in silence. "Spencer, why are we here?" She asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well you see, I was told to impress you. So, here we are," he gestured with his hands.

"You didn't have to do that," she giggled at him.

"I wanted to," he smiled back.

She started playing with her chopsticks while he sat in silence. She poked him in the forehead and when he didn't retaliate she asked, "Can't use chopsticks?"

He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"Aw that's okay. It's super easy," she broke his apart and rubbed the splinters off.

"Did you know in traditional Japanese culture it's considered rude to rub them together?"

"No actually I didn't," she smiled and handed them to him.

"It's disrespectful."

"Good thing I'm not in Japan," she giggled. This boy was a walking encyclopedia, and it was absolutely adorable. "Okay, copy my hands." He put his fingers in the same places as hers. "Okay good. Now move your index finger." He drops them. She reaches across the small, round table and placed his fingers correctly. "Now try it."

He drops them again. "It's hard to believe millions of people stay nourished with these things," he picks at his noodles. "It's like trying to forage for your food with two pencils." She couldn't help but giggle.

After dinner, the two went back to his apartment, sat on the couch and he pulled out a bottle of wine. And after three glasses, she felt herself becoming quite tipsy.

"You sir," she giggled. "Are trying to get me drunk."

"I am not! You poured yourself a third," he said back.

"I'm running out of things to talk about, so I'm starting a game of twenty questions. Any question goes and you have to answer it. Unless you feel too uncomfortable sharing."

"Okay…First kiss?"

"I'm an '85 baby so...1998. Ronnie Wilde. Spin the bottle," she laughed. "1998 was a good year. What about you?"

"My birthday's in '85 too! And uhm...First kiss? Uhm… Sometime Freshman year. Whether that was 1997 or '98 I don't know," he was totally lying. Oh well.

"Before me, who was your last date with?"

"Some movie star. Well TV show technically but…"

"Shut up! You liar!" She laughed.

"No, seriously!"

"Uh huh. What was she? Tall, blonde, and beautiful?"

"I wouldn't say beautiful, but pretty, yes."

"You lie, Spencer Reid."

"Well what about you then?"

"My last date… Aaron Hotchner."

"Hotch? Our boss? You dated Hotch?" His mind was completely blown. "No way!"

"I wouldn't say 'dated' just, 'went on a date with'. It didn't work out anyways."

"Wow," he scratched the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't think Hotch."

"Hey, before that, I was a bitch. Would you believe that?" He immediately stopped laughing. "Yeah. My ex was abusive. _Very_ abusive. Not BDSM type shit, that I think I could handle but…" She breathed in slowly. None of this was fun to remember. Whether slightly intoxicated or not, these were some haunting memories. She sniffled once; then twice.

Spencer's Asperger's syndrome was kicking in, but he tried pushing most of it to the side. She was hurting and he knew it. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed for a few minutes. She had ever right, rhyme, and reason to.

He kissed the top of her head gently. "It's okay, I promise." She whined and buried her face in his neck. He gripped her hair and kept her close. After a few minutes, she pulled away. Her make up was running and smeared and her eyes were bloodshot. He still thought she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. She ran a hand through her hair.

"No, no," he whispered. "Don't apologize. You don't need to."

She sniffled. "That's what I love about you, Spence. You're always so… understanding and sweet." He kissed her softly at first. Then, it progressed into a passionate, intense, game of tonsil hockey.

She was amazing. In every way, shape, and form. He felt that he needed her and she most definitely returned the feelings. The two had practically become inseparable, and Reid hoped it was going to stay that way. "Being happy doesn't mean everything's perfect. It means that we've decided to look beyond the imperfections."


	6. Not Lust, But Love

Author's Note: YES, this IS a lemon. Don't like, don't read. Since these are all just oneshots, this is completely optional.

Not Lust, But Love

After a while, the two mutually decided they ought to move in together. They had been dating for almost a year, why not? They decided he would move into her house since it's so big.

"Spencerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," she whined. "I'm bored."

"Then go read that book, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies or whatever it's called," he told her simply. "You said you were enjoying it."

She sighed. She didn't want to read. In fact, she wanted to do anything but read. She smirked to herself as he sat unknowing in the seat next to her. She whined his name again, "Spencerrrrrrrrrrr." She turned to him and tugged cutely at his arm.

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking up from his book. She sighed and gently took it from him, setting it on the table. She decided to straddle his lap and he smiled at her, "Can I help you?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Yes, I think you can." He leaned his forehead against hers, understanding she wanted his attention. She smiled at him, trying to play cute. She _really _wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but she was unsure as of how to go about it.

A dim lamp on the end table was all that lit the room. He stared at her in silence, unsure of what to do. "Uhm…" Was all he managed to say.

"Kiss me, Genius," she whispered.

He smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "You ask, you shall receive," he assured her, leaning down and brushing her lips with his, teasing her.

She hated being teased and he knew it. Her fingers went to his hair, pulling him in closer and forcing him to kiss her properly. He smiled and pulled her closer.

He shivered when she pushed her hands under his shirt, pushing it up and over his head, temporarily breaking their heated make out. They had never been this far, and Olivia kind of liked it.

His hands were busy, undoing the buttons on the front of her work shirt. He pulled it off her smooth shoulders, leaving her in her lacey red bra. After fumbling with the clasps for almost a minute, he finally undid her bra and threw it, he heard it hit the floor with a soft thump.

He groaned against her lips, and was rewarded by her hands moving between them, reaching for the fly of his trousers, and leaned slightly away from her so that she could strip him, too. Her fingers moved nimbly, pushing trousers and boxers down his legs to join the rest of the clothing on the floor.

He pulled her tightly against him again, and realized she still had her skirt on. He unzipped the side as he kissed her neck. She moaned at his touch. Needless to say, it was going quite well for her. He worked until there was nothing but her warm, sweet-smelling skin, and her legs wrapped around his waist once again.

He lifted her and carried her to the bedroom, his entire body burning with lust. After he laid her down, he stood over her for a moment, taking in the site of her; her eyes, her kiss bruised lips, all her wonderful curves, just everything - before climbing into bed with her and giving her his all.

"God," he whispered out of breath, kissing down her neck and closing his lips around one good, C cup breast. Her skin was as soft as silk and smelt of rose oil. The loud moan she gave only egged him on. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and she didn't seem to notice his wandering fingers - not until they brushed against her upper thigh.

"Spencer," she moaned. "Please."

His every sense was on fire. The touch, the taste, the feel, the sight, the sound of her, her little body moved against him begging for more. The sweet power of it threatened to overwhelm him for a moment, but then he focused. She clawed at his back and he couldn't help but moan against her lips. He definitely proved to be the quiet one, not that he was complaining.

"Spencer, I need you," she moaned, breaking away from his lips and bucking her hips under him as he found her sweet spot, deep inside her. "Now, I can't wait-" She lowered her hands from his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure about this?" He knew she was on the pill, but he had to know if she was sure.

"Of course I am. Go," she moaned hoarsely.

She pulled on his hips, her legs tightening, and he pushed himself deep inside her with one long, hard thrust. They both cried out, amazed at how good it felt. He loved the sounds that escaped her mouth as he moved in and out of her. His long fingers came up and caressed her soft skin and he kissed along her neck and sank his teeth into the firm skin of her shoulder.

She was screaming his name, and it was like the sweetest of music. He held himself up above her and looked down at her face. Her eyes were tightly shut and she twisted and writhed under him, lost in al the pleasure. She was close - oh so painfully close - and he wanted to watch her.

He slammed into her one last time, hitting her sweet spot and sending her over the edge. Her eyes went wide and she screamed his name one last time, her back arching high off the bed, her fingers digging into his skin and her body tightening around him, pushing him right over the edge with her. He buried his face in the curve of her neck and let out a low, hoarse cry. When they'd finally finished, he rolled over and held her close against him.

They both panted, clearly both exhausted about the previous five minutes. She turned her head and looked at his sweating body. "I love you," she breathed.

He kissed her once more, "I love you too."


	7. Little Lion Man

Little Lion Man

"Yeah! Yeah! It's an old song uh… Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap!" Olivia shouted.

The unsub for this case was clearly a woman. All her victims were male and she had left the body with song lyrics. After the third victim they had enough lyrics to piece the song together.

"Of course. Since we know the unsub is female, of course she's going use something she remembers. Pop culture. Olivia, write down the song on the board," Morgan told her. Reid was racking his brain. He had been slightly off the ball with this case because he didn't know hardly anything about celebrities or top selling music in the UK.

"Hide and seek… Trains and sewing machines. Blood and tears. Hearts. They were here first. Then there's the 'Mmm whatcha say' part," she thought aloud as she scribbled on the board. She bit the inside of her lip as she tried to remember the lyrics.

"How's it sang? Is it a fast beat song?" Hotch asked.

"No quite the contrary," Olivia told him.

The team read the lyrics as she finished writing them. "Maybe this is all about past loves? This certainly is a depressing song. That's for damn sure," Morgan muttered. "Sugar lips, I'm gonna need to see some connections between these guys."

"Already on it, Cutie," Garcia said over the phone. "No connection. They don't look alike, different birth places… Aliases! They all gave themselves masculine nicknames. Like names that suggest men are higher then women, you know?"

"Okay well how about feminist cults around here?" Olivia suggested. Reid bit his lower lip, hoping for at least something.

"Mhm…One in Bellevue on Harlan drive. That's the closest."

"Rossi and I will go together. Morgan, you take Emily. You guys can stay here. Let's go," Hotch gave the orders and everyone left.

"Hey, I'm going to go look for other possible places for this unsub. You guys can chill out," JJ told them and left.

Olivia laid down on the floor. She was exhausted. "Reidddddddddddddd, I'm tiredddddddddddd," she whined.

"That's the first time in forever you've used my last name," he sat down, exhaling deeply. He was silently a little ticked off. He was use to be the one giving all the suggestions and knowing everything. But this case was all hers. And he really wasn't capable of accepting the fact that he came in second for this one.

"What?"

"What?" He said defensively.

"You're seething. I can see it."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"No. I'm not."

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills. What's going on?" She sat up. "What's wrong here, Reid? Don't lie to me."

"I'm tired…"

"Of?"

"No sleep."

"You lie, Spencer," she sat in the chair across from him and folded her arms. "What are you thinking in that fantabulous mind of yours?"

"I'm tired of you running the case!"

"Whoa, what did I ever do?"

"All of a sudden, you're the one who knows all. I can barely get a second to think straight and you've already got the answer," he ran his hands through his hair. He had gone almost 48 hours without sleep, and the stress of the case wasn't helping.

"Well I'm sorry I enjoy this subject. I'm not well rounded in every random bit of knowledge like you. This was something I was interested in since I was a teenager. Of course you wouldn't know what that's like, Mr. 'I have an IQ of 9000'!"

"187 thank you. And no, I didn't have a normal childhood. I apologize."

"Whatever. You want to know what I think?" She smirked at him. He gave her a look as to say 'What?' "I think… That you just can't handle being second in the 'Brains' department. You were twelve in high school, freaking 16 in college and that was too much. You're so use to always being right and now that you have no information, you can't handle it." She breathed.

"Don't profile me!" He yelled.

"Profile you? Profile you? You think that's what I'm doing? No, Spencer. That's where you're wrong. I'm not profiling. I don't need to profile. It's obvious you've been upset with me since we ever got this case."

"Oh so you're saying it's my fault?"

"Yeah actually I am," she nodded.

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Tears threatened her eyes and he had noticed them. Sure, they had had little disagreements now and then, but never like this. Thankfully the phone interrupts the silence. Olivia pushes the speaker button, "Talk to me, Derek."

"Hey we got her. She was barely leaving the crime of the newest. We've called an ambulance to maybe restart this guys heart, but I doubt it."

"Okay. Cool. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. Bye Chica," and he hung up.

She picked up a few files from the table and stood up. "I'm gonna go call Garcia and let her know."

As soon as she left the room, he pounded his fists on the tables. If his crazy, schizophrenic mother taught him anything it was to never end the situation on a bad note. He laid his head on the table. He had fucked it up this time. And he knew it.


	8. Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Hell

Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Hell

"JJ, Garcia," she opened the door to Garcia's cave of technology. "Case is over."

"Yeah we know. Sugar Daddy called. What's wrong with you and Boy Genius?"

"How do you guys-"

"We heard pretty much everything from here and you're mascara's running," JJ said sympathetically. Olivia quickly found a mirror and rubbed off whatever she could. "Reid being Reid, huh?"

She sniffled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Honey," JJ and Garcia both embraced her in a hug.

There was a soft knock on the door. "I'll be out in a minute," Olivia called. She sniffed once more and exhaled slowly. "Bye girls." She heard a slight 'bye' back at her as she left the room.

Reid's eyes were tinged pink, just as much as hers were. He was slouching, his hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his eyes were on the floor. "Coming home?" He mumbled, obviously feeling guilty.

"Mhm," she looked down too. Needless to say, it was an awkward drive home.

Olivia sat on the couch with her new favorite book, The Giver, enjoying a nice cup of coffee. Spencer passed out shortly after they got home. She wondered why he did that to himself; staying up for two days straight surviving of nothing but caffeine could not be healthy. Not to mention he gets super grouchy.

She curled up into her blanket and slowly flipped another page. "Why aren't you reading as fast as you normally do?" She looked up and Spencer stood a few steps away, staring. It was obvious he had just woken up; his hair was a mess and he was wearing only a pair of sweats.

"Because I'm enjoying this book and I'm soaking in every single detail," she smiled to herself. She initially read this book when she was 10 and she's read it at least a million times afterwards.

"But you can read faster then that," Reid said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Why are you awake?"

"Why are you awake?" He questioned in return.

"You need your sleep," another page turned.

"So do you."

"Spencer, I'm not arguing with you," she frowned. She didn't want to repeat what happened in the BAU conference room earlier that day.

"I'm not arguing with you. We both need it," he sits next to her.

" '_Our people made that choice, the choice to go to Sameness. Before my time, before the previous time, back and back and back. We relinquished color when we relinquished sunshine and did away with difference. We gained control of many things. But we had to let go of others.' _This book…it's insane. These people live in a community that's supposedly perfect, but everything is chosen for them. Their job, their spouse, even their kids. There's no color, there's no temperature, not even sexual desire. 'Stirrings' they call it," she laughed. "But what the people don't see, is how imperfect it is. They don't get to get up and make choices for themselves. What color shirt to wear? Or, should they go to that date or not? Whether they're done living their life…"

He put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder, setting her book down in the process. "That sounds like it would suck…"

"We may not have it perfect here, but I still like this better," he couldn't help but smile. But it quickly disappeared when he realized he should apologize.

"Listen uhm… I just want to apologize. You know, about earlier. My behavior it just…" he sighed. "I'm sorry." He looked at his hands again and bit his lip. That's another thing he did when he was nervous. He wasn't quite sure how she would react.

He was quickly pulled by his chin and kissed full on the mouth. He smiled into the kiss- he figured she had accepted his apology…even as crappy as it was.

She broke the kiss and smiled at him, "You're such a dork." He bit his lip, unsure if that was a good thing or not. She kissed him again. "But you're my dork." He pulled her in for another passionate kiss. As soon as that one ended- SMACK. She hit him on the back of his head. "And you're kind of a jerk too." She laughed and walked to the bedroom, book in hand.

Spencer had to blink a couple times, trying to compute what had just happened. "But I apologized!" And he ran after her.


	9. Not the Average Meet The Parents

Not the Average "Meet The Parents"

Spencer shuffled nervously as they passed the "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign. Hotch had given them a week off and Olivia begged him to let her meet his family. He didn't know why she was so interested. It's not like his family was that interesting. He didn't talk to them. Hell, the only person he kept in contact with was his mother. Oh shoot. He didn't mention her schizophrenia. Shit…

"Hey Olivia, Honey. Are you sure about the whole meeting my mother thing? She isn't the sanest woman on the planet," he looked over at her, her hair blowing in the wind. She insisted taking her convertible. She said it was 'more suitable for Vegas'.

"Spencer, you always say that!" She giggled. "She can't be that bad!"

"No, I don't think you completely understand me," he said concerned.

"Well enlighten me," she dared him.

"She lives in a mental institution. She has schizophrenia," he breathed.

"What?" She looked at him, wide eyed. He just nodded his head. "She's not like… Paranoid Schizo right?"

"No, just Schizo."

"Oh then who cares. My grandmother had a neighbor who was a Paranoid Schizophrenic and he would try and break into her house because he thought she was going to kill him," she breathed, remembering her childhood.

"Oh…" He was unsure of exactly what to say.

"Yeah… That's Los Angeles for you. Crazies on every street."

He laughed. She thought LA was crazy, she had clearly never been to fun part of Vegas.

"Here we are," he pulled up in front of the building. The roof of the car went up as she stepped out. He looked up at it. "Nothing interesting."

"But the people," she giggled quietly. He couldn't help but smirk as he took her hand in his and led her inside.

"Hi Mr. Reid. Visiting your mother today are we?" One of the nurses recognized him. He nodded his head at her. "Alright. I think she's in the recreation room at this hour. Enjoy your day." He made his way down the designated hallway, hearing nothing but the clacking of Olivia's heels and the swoosh of her sundress.

"It smells like a hospital in here," Olivia mumbles. "And crazy people."

Spencer laughed. "What do crazy people smell like?"

"Like…old people, but less old."

He laughed at his girlfriend, "Okay then."

"Spencer, it's about time you got yourself a girlfriend," was the first thing out of the woman's mouth when they walked into the room. He blushed really red and was super embarrassed. "Oh I'm teasing you. Now introduce."

"Mom, this is Olivia, Olivia this is my mother, Diana," he pressed his lips together and made an awkward smile.

Olivia waved hello and instead of being normal she got up and attacked the fragile girl with a hug. She pulled back and studied her face. "You'll provide beautiful grandbabies."

"Mother!" Spencer and Olivia blushed.

"I know, I know it's just my way of saying 'she's very pretty'. Don't be offended," she sarcastically said. "So this is the girl you've told me all about, huh?"

"Mother, don't tell me you've wrote about her," he put his hand to his head.

"My writings are strictly personal," she folded her arms and sat down on the couch, closing the composition book that was sitting next to her. "So, where you from?"

Olivia sat on the love seat with Spencer, across from Diana. "Los Angeles. Only a few hour drive from here."

She whistled. "Big city gal aren't you?"

"Most definitely," she smiled.

"So, your favorite color is purple, your ex-boyfriend was abusive, and you guys have already had sex. Wonderful, what else?" Diana folded her hands, placing them in her lap, and switched glances from her son to Olivia.

"Did you write her a biography or something?" Olivia laughed at Spencer.

"Kind of," he smiled weakly at her.

"Bye Mrs. Reid!" Olivia called. She enjoyed this woman more than what she thought. She began telling all the crazy, embarrassing stories about Spencer. She even had a few baby pictures to show. "I love your mother. She's so cute."

Spencer was beet red; any redder and he'd look like a fire engine. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah I guess. I just think it'll be nice to be a part of normal family. Your family I mean."

Olivia laughed loudly as they got into the car. "Pffffffffffffffftttttttt! Please! My family is anything but normal!"


	10. Fun With Football

Fun With Football

"Spencer, calm down. I promise, you'll be fine. They're the only family I have left," Olivia held his hand as she drove down the 405 freeway. After a few days in Vegas, they decided to head to The Golden Coast to visit her folks. He was a little nervous meeting her family. It was amazing how cool and collected she was about his mom, when he could barely sit still about hers.

"But…What if they don't like me?" He whined, gripping his tie out of nervousness. She tried convincing him to wear something other than work clothes, but refused to. He said he wanted to look nice.

"You'll be fine, I swear. My family isn't that judgmental. We're just weird…and huge sports fanatics."

"Doug! Where the hell did you put that thing-a-majigy?" Her grandmother called.

"Oh yeah, Mary! Real specific!"

"Hello?" Olivia called in the door.

"Mary! Go get the door! Your child's here!"

"You get it you lazy, old fart!"

"Woman! Don't make me get my cane!"

"I got it Granddad. Don't worry," Olivia pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the screen door. The room smelt like an ashtray; her grandfather smoked. "Granddaddy! I thought I told you to stop sucking on those cancer sticks!"

"Honey, he laid off the cancer sticks and switched to cigar," Grandmama walked in the room, clad in a Moo Moo and curlers. Granddad was wearing jeans and a flannel and had his eyes glued to the football game.

"Cigars? When?"

"Ah about a month ago. They aren't as good, but it'll work," he gets up to give her a warm hug as her grandmother kisses her head.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid," she introduces him formally, silently hoping to 'wow' them.

"What's he doing here?" My grandfather asked.

"He's my boyfriend," Spencer blushed slightly.

"Boyfriend-shmuyfriend. Back in my day it only mattered if he was your fiance," he sat back down on the couch, cracking open another beer.

"Oh shut up Douglas! But wow! A special agent AND a doctor? I remember, it was amazing if you even went to college," my grandmama yelled, leaving to go to the kitchen.

"Where you guys headed?" Olivia sat down on the old couch and Spencer followed. He was clearly uncomfortable. But then again, when wasn't he uncomfortable?

She went to take the question when her grandmother called her into the kitchen.

Spencer nervously cleared his throat. "We're on vacation actually. We just had a really rough case at the BAU so our director gave us the week off. We just visited my mother. She's in Las Vegas."

"Vegas huh? I enjoy gambling. I'm just no good at it," the old man laughed.

"It's simple really. Especially if you play the automated ones," he went into this whole scientific explanation and chuckled to himself.

"I didn't get a damn word you just said."

"Of course not…" He whispered to himself.

The night was spent ordering in pizza, watching football, explaining to Reid the game of football, and translating everything Reid said into normal people talk. As the couple left, she was still explaining football.

"Okay so… They have four chances to get the ball over to the goal?"

"No. The offense has four downs to get it at least ten yards," Olivia tells him.

"Downs?"

"Those 'chances' are called 'downs'," she actually enjoyed knowing a subject better than he.

"Okay… I think I get it now…" He stared at the floor, his brow furrowed.

"You lie, Spencer Reid," she smiled and kissed him.

"You love me," he laughed.

"Besides…" She smirked. "I enjoy utilizing gargantuan idioms to fabricate superior intelligence."

"…You used 'idioms' wrong. Idioms aren't words. They're more like phrases."

She couldn't help but giggle at the human encyclopedia sitting in the seat next to her. This was going to be an interesting vacation.


	11. Reminiscing Secrets

Reminiscing Secrets

"Sunday morning rain is falling, steal some covers share some skin," came from the kitchen. Spencer had just woken up on a nice, Sunday morning, and wasn't surprised to find Olivia already up and cleaning.

"Morning," he scratches the back of his head.

"Morning!" She giggled and waved at him. She was way to happy, and it was weird.

"What's going on?"

She put down the feather duster and made her way over to him. She kissed him good morning. "Whatcha mean?" She winked at him and danced away.

"You're so…happy!" He laughed.

"Today's just a good day. I can feel it," she breathed in and continued dusting.

He couldn't help but laugh at her. She was most definitely the ray of sunshine in his dark world. Their job obviously wasn't the happiest place to be, and the things they saw were not worth being joyous over. They saw some of the evilest things in life, and she was still happy? He didn't see how she did it.

He sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee, watching her and listening to her sing. As he listened he couldn't help but drift back to his time with Tobias and what had happened. He felt so vulnerable, thank god it was before Olivia was there, because he hadn't completely gotten over it yet. Sure he had kicked his dilaudid addiction, but it was still hard for him to even think about.

He smiled as she did a cartwheel to the tarantula. She was deathly afraid of spiders, so he bought one.

"_You need to face your fears honey. Now these things won't kill you if they bite, it'll be just as bad as a bee sting." _

"_But I'm allergic to bees!" She told him, unwilling to go near the creature staring at her with its numerous eyes. "I like my pets to have a maximum of two eyes, thank you."_

_He chuckled at her immaturity as he set up the new pet's tank on the bar counter. She stared at the terrifying thing through its small glass box. _

_Spencer smiled as he sat the wood piece in and put the crickets in it's cage. "Alright. She's ready to be moved," he looked at her._

"_What?" He stared some more. "Oh. Oh hell no! I am not picking that thing up!" He gave her a pleading look. "No. Nuh uh. No way!"_

_He lifted the lid of its temporary shelter and her eyes shut tight. "Olivia? Honey, its okay. Look." She peeked her eyes open. There it was, sitting there too terrified to move. "See, I told you, it won't bite unless absolutely necessary. You try."_

_She shut her eyes tighter as he took her hand. It wasn't long until she felt an abnormal amount of legs on her skin and she peeked her eyes open. It sat there and stared at her. It started up her arm and she squealed. "It won't hurt me. It won't hurt me. It won't hurt me." She told herself as it crawled up her arm to her shoulder. She squealed even louder when its leg touched her face and crawled up it to sit in her hair. "Spencer," she shrieked. "Get it off me."_

_He laughed as he set the eight-legged creature in its new home. "That was good for your first time."_

He got her a small Chilean Rose Tarantula and set it right in the kitchen. It took her a while to get use to it, and she still cringes when touching it, but she was getting over it. She even gave it a familiar name: Charlotte. He had convinced her that giving it an innocent name would help her get over it. How ironic. He could help her with her problems, but wouldn't let her know his.

"What problems?" He whispered to himself.

"What was that?" She called to him.

"Nothing sorry. Thinking out loud," he hadn't realized he had said that aloud for her to hear.

"Nope. Talk to me," she sits down in the seat next to his, looking at him. "Every time you 'think out loud' it's because you're thinking about something important. What is it?"

He sighed. He really didn't want to tell her about Tobias, but Garcia always says, "relationships require trust, my little geeky friend." He breathed slowly and hesitantly decided to tell her.

He poured out everything to her. Everything. Everything from being kidnapped by Tobias Hankel and his multiple personalities, to his painfully long dilaudid addiction. She cried at some parts, and cringed at others. He told her of how he was one hundred percent positive he had kicked the bucket on his addiction and didn't need it anymore, but she still sniffled every now and then about the excruciating details.

"That's just so sad! I mean… The only traumatic thing in my life was my parents death and I don't even remember them."

"That was…without a doubt, the hardest time of my life. I mean, I remember like it was yesterday," he exhaled slowly, fighting back a few tears himself.

"Well that's what happens when you have an eidetic memory. Wait., even worse than high school?"

That tiny, tic tac size comment, made Spencer think of his childhood; being the loser. Being that kid that was tied to the goalpost naked as everyone watched and did nothing. Being that kid who was better at chess than most adults. Being that kid graduating high school at twelve. It was hard. He liked to think that most people would've given up, but he didn't. He survived through it all. He thought for sure that if other people had his life, they would have given up. But he didn't. And that made him feel stronger than ever. Like he had survived some treacherous feat. He smiled softly, "Yeah…Even harder than high school."


End file.
